


Естественное право

by Breaking_Bad_2015, shapeshifter



Series: Мини, 2 level [3]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Bad_2015/pseuds/Breaking_Bad_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapeshifter/pseuds/shapeshifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как-то летним деньком, заскучав, Джесси Пинкман и его друзья решили навестить Пришельца Макгилла...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Естественное право

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Natural Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276119) by [Rebness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebness/pseuds/Rebness). 



— Скукотища-то какая, — протянул Барсук. Он демонстративно плюхнулся на диван и прикрыл глаза рукой. — Эта игра — отстой, сидеть без бабла — отстой, и вы двое — отсто-о-о-ой.  
— Да ну? — сказал Тощий Пит. — А тебя тут никто и не держит.  
— Вот и уйду. Говнюк, — ответил Барсук без особой злости, еще больше растекаясь по дивану. — Джесси, а ты пиццу заказать не можешь? Или еще чего.  
Джесси потряс головой:  
— Заткнись, у меня тут «Рэйнбоу Род», надо сосредоточиться!  
— В холодильнике только говнофрукты и какая-то хрень, — пожаловался Барсук. — Твоя тетка нормальной еды не покупает, что ли?  
— Она болеет, придурок.  
— Ага, а ты нет, — он фыркнул, — То-то ты тощий, как крыса.  
— Да ты гов… Черт, смотри, все из-за тебя! — Джесси со злостью отбросил контроллер и вырубил приставку. — Ненавижу эту тупую игру!  
Тощий Пит отпихнул его с дороги и уселся перед телевизором, хватая контроллер и снова включая приставку.  
— Ты ее ненавидишь, потому что лажаешь. Я сейчас покажу, как надо.  
— Господи, скучно-то как! — снова заныл Барсук.  
— Да ты это в десятый раз уже повторяешь, бесит, — сказал Джесси, мрачно глядя на друга. — Надо пойти и развлечься уже как-нибудь.  
— Есть чё? Или купим? — с надеждой спросил Барсук.  
— Чувак, у меня всего-то долларов десять, — Джесси встал, пересел на стул и откинулся на спинку. Уставившись в потолок, он проговорил:  
— И вообще, мне казалось, ты пиццу хотел.  
— Да что угодно, если это не хреновы фрукты, — отозвался Барсук. — Ладно, знаете что? Давайте просто свалим из дома. Весь день балду пинаем, скучно уже.  
— И что хочешь делать?  
— Не знаю, можно подоставать кого-нибудь.  
— Можем закидать туалетной бумагой дом мистера Уайта. Я же говорил, что этому козлу отомщу?  
— Да забей уже, — сказал Тощий Пит. — Я тут прочитал крутую цитату про карму. Типа «Злопамятные люди, которые безнаказанно причиняют другим боль, в конце концов оказываются сломленными и одинокими. Это естественный закон кармы».  
— Он меня завалит, — угрюмо сказал Джесси. — Жопой чую.  
— Ну и что? Я уже провалился, нормально всё.  
Джесси и Барсук переглянулись поверх головы Пита.  
— Короче, — сказал, наконец, Барсук. — Мы его дом уже три раза в прошлом месяце закидывали, да и ехать туда… не хочу.  
— Ну куда-то нам ехать по-любому придется. Тут, за городом, все равно ничего нет, ад уныния.  
— Дог-Хаус? — предложил Тощий Пит.  
— Я не голодный.  
— А я очень! — возразил Барсук. — Давай, Джесси, угости меня хот-догом.  
Джесси вздохнул:  
— Ладно! Но пусть Пит тогда раздобудет пива, потому что не могу я с вами на трезвую голову.  
Тощий Пит обернулся, ухмыляясь. Он кивнул на телевизор, где Марио как раз пришел первым в гонке.  
— Забились, лузер.

 

— Жесть, жарко-то как, — проворчал Джесси.  
— Так сними уже свою толстовку, — сказал Барсук.  
— Не, — отказался тот. Напротив, он натянул капюшон и зашагал, ссутулившись, как Тощий Пит. Немолодая леди, жившая напротив, отвлеклась от возни с садовой лейкой и помахала ему. Он моргнул и отвернулся. — Э-э, давайте лучше через Шестнадцатую. Там и за алкоголем заглянем.  
— Как же тут офигенно тихо, — сказал Пит. — Счастливый ты сучара.  
— Да пофиг, — ответил тот. — Что-то мало счастья, что меня выгнали из дома собственные родители, как по-твоему?  
— Меня выгнали, и я закончил в каморке в гребаном Саут-Вэлли, — сухо хохотнул Пит. — А ты? В особняке.  
— Пофиг, чувак, — Джесси раздраженно почесал нос.  
— И здесь есть в буквальном смысле загородный клуб, в двух кварталах от тебя! — поддержал Барсук.  
— Так, ты хочешь хот-дог или нет? — огрызнулся Джесси. Он припустил вперед, сунув ладони в карманы толстовки.  
— Да ладно, мы же просто прикалываемся, — не обиделся Барсук.  
Джесси сгорбился еще больше, нахмурившись. Он услышал, как они хихикают позади, и перешел на Шестнадцатую Юго-Западную, бурча что-то себе под нос. Когда Барсук нагнал его и положил ладонь на плечо, Джесси дернулся:  
— Отвали, блин!..  
— Джесси! — Барсук почти шептал, торопливо и восторженно. — Это ж Пришелец Макгилл!  
— Господи! — Джесси рассмеялся, стягивая капюшон с головы. — Я этого сумасшедшего козла уже несколько месяцев не видел!  
— Кого ты не видел? — спросил Тощий Пит, нагоняя их.  
— Пришельца Макгилла, — пояснил Барсук, широко разведя руки. — Он психует из-за света, электричества и всего такого.  
— А, типа, солнечная энергия?  
— Не знаю! Он думает, что инопланетяне типа высасывают его мозги, все такое. Так, Джесси?  
— Ага, — ответил Джесси. — Тетя говорит, что ему бы таблеток, и тогда...  
— А?  
— Псих он, — лаконично сказал Джесси. — Просто обычный пcих.  
— А че он одет как чувак из «Знаков»? — спросил Пит.  
— Слушай, точно! Реально, так и есть! — расхохотался Барсук. Джесси схватил его за локоть:  
— Сфоткай!  
— У меня на мобиле камера отстойная… Йо, надо ближе.  
— Вы поосторожнее, — заметил Барсук, — там другой чувак, он мне напинал один раз.  
— Что за чувак?  
— Да хрен знает. Может, они педики, приходит к нему заночевать...

 

Они подобрались к Пришельцу так тихо, как только смогли, что было не так-то просто — Барсук не мог перестать ржать. Старик сгорбился над почтовым ящиком, пытаясь что-то оттуда достать.  
— Осторожно, — сказал вдруг Тощий Пит. — Люди, у которых эта электромагнитная чувствительность, могут вдруг…  
— Электрочто? — перебил его Барсук, мотнув головой.  
— Да не ссыте вы, — припечатал Джесси. — Барсук, давай мобилу, я сфотаю.  
Он, не оглядываясь, взял мобильник у Барсука. Джесси выпрямился, надул грудь, поднял подбородок и попер к Пришельцу Макгиллу. Друзья последовали за ним.  
Джесси хлопнул по почтовому ящику и остановился, ухмыльнувшись, когда старик отпрянул в ужасе.  
— Йо, как делишки?  
Макгилл стоял ровно, серебряное покрывало на его плечах по-дурацки хлопало на ветру.  
— Я в порядке. Что вам нужно?  
— Мужик, ты же видел «Знаки»? — влез Тощий Пит. — Это что, типа дань уважения?..  
— Я так думаю: у тебя в подвале пришелец, йо, — захихикал Барсук.  
— Мальчики, вы о чем? — нахмурился Макгилл. — Давайте-ка, идите своей дорогой.  
— Один вопрос, — сказал Джесси. — Вы же знаете правду об одиннадцатом сентября, верно?..  
— Не придуривайся, — ответил Макгилл. — А теперь идите, пока я...  
— У вас что, аллергия на солнце? — не дослушал Барсук. Он подошел ближе, встав между Макгиллом и входом в дом. — Так, что ли?  
— Ого, — Джесси округлил глаза, — вы чё, вампир?  
— Уходите сейчас же! — зашипел Макгилл.  
— По-любому вампир, — подытожил Барсук.  
— Зачем вы? — сказал Макгилл неожиданно тонким и отчаянным голосом. — Вы же мне больно делаете!  
— У вас аллергия на людей? — уточнил Джесси.  
— _Пожалуйста_.  
— Да расслабьтесь, мы просто хотим сфотографироваться со знаменитостью! — ухмыльнулся Барсук.  
— Что… Да кто вы? — проговорил Макгилл. — Уходите!  
Он уставился на мобильник в руке Джесси с неизъяснимым ужасом, торопливо натягивая на плечи фольгированное одеяло.  
— Эй, вы чего? Все в норме? — забеспокоился вдруг Джесси. — У вас там не инфаркт? Я же просто…  
— Убирайтесь! — заорал Макгилл.  
— Фоткай, Джесси! Фоткай! — заверещал Барсук. Он подскочил и быстро положил Макгиллу руку на плечо, будто и впрямь фотографировался со знаменитостью. — Давай, реще!  
Джесси его проигнорировал. Он подобрался к Макгиллу, осевшему на землю и дрожащему. Джесси подобрал покрывало, которое тот уронил, запаниковав, и набросил его на плечи старику.  
— Давай, не сходи с ума.  
— Да что вы о себе возомнили! — беспомощно огрызнулся Макгилл. Злость в его голосе противоречила ужасу, с которым он смотрел на Джесси широко раскрытыми глазами. — Вы хоть знаете, что натворили?..  
— Но это просто фотка, — проговорил Джесси.  
— Джесси, сваливаем! — потребовал Барсук.  
— «Просто фотка»? — вновь огрызнулся Макгилл, хватая Джесси за руку.  
— Эй, больно, блин! Отвали!  
— Вы меня просто так решили поджарить в электромагнитном поле? Ради шутки?  
Джесси пытался вырваться из мертвой хватки. Старик был подозрительно силен для своих лет. Джесси слышал, как Барсук и Пит ржут на почтительном расстоянии, и покраснел от стыда и злости:  
— Да отъебись ты, старый тупой козел! — заорал он, наступая на Макгилла.  
Но Макгилл отпихнул его сам, и Джесси упал, непроизвольно взвыв. Барсук и Тощий Пит ржали, как больные, когда Макгилл отбежал к дому и дернул за ручку двери, оставив ее распахнутой настежь.  
— Твоюматьсукинсын! — выкрикнул Джесси. Он кое-как поднялся и уставился на глубокую рану на ладони. Камень, на который он упал, рассек руку. — Псих!  
Уже стоя в дверях, Макгилл обернулся. Его голос был тверд и суров.  
— Преднамеренная жестокость непростительна, — он выпрямился еще сильнее, каким-то образом производя внушительное впечатление, несмотря на идиотскую серебристую херню на плечах и блестящее от пота лицо. Он сделал шаг назад и четко выверенным движением захлопнул дверь.

Тоненькая струйка крови заполнила линию у основания большого пальца Джесси до самого запястья. Завороженный, Джесси смотрел, как она собралась в ямке, а потом хаотично расплылась, прежде чем растечься. Он потряс рукой, стряхивая капли крови на прогретый солнцем асфальт.  
— Джесси, пошли!

Тяжелая рука опустилась ему на плечо.  
— Да погоди ты, Барсук, — начал было Джесси, когда его развернуло, и он оказался лицом к лицу с темноволосым парнем, одетым в мешковатый костюм. На лице у того застыла ярость.  
— Эй, отпусти его, педохрен! — высказался Тощий Пит.  
Мужчина повернулся.  
— Проваливайте отсюда, пока я копов не вызвал.

Этого хватило. Они свалили с горизонта даже раньше, чем Джесси успел осознать тот факт, что он в полной заднице уже третий раз за слишком короткое время.  
Джесси сглотнул.

— Да что ты творишь, чувак? — Джесси попытался высвободиться, но мужик пригвоздил его к месту, сжав пальцы на руке.  
— Весело доставать старого больного человека?  
— Я не доставал! — запротестовал Джесси. — Мы просто прикалывались!  
— Посмотрим, что скажут об этом копы, — сказал мужчина. Он было потащил Джесси к дому, когда входная дверь с треском распахнулась, и Пришелец Макгилл застыл, словно палач в ожидании жертвы.

— Так его, Джимми! — выкрикнул он. — Нападение, вот на что я буду жаловаться!  
— Отвали, пидор! — огрызнулся Джесси, выкручиваясь из хватки Джимми.  
— Ой, теперь наш хулиганчик испугался, да? — хмыкнул Джимми. Он оттащил Джесси к крыльцу и толкнул к стене. — Боишься, что мамочка с папочкой расстроятся, когда появятся копы?  
Джесси побледнел.  
— Погодите, но вы же… пожалуйста...

— Уже не такой храбрый, правда? — иронично уточнил Пришелец.  
Джесси еще раз рванулся, захныкав, когда его снова пихнули к стене:  
— Слушайте, простите! Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло! — он махнул в сторону Пришельца Макгилла. — Простите!

Джесси стиснул зубы. Он обернулся к Джимми:  
— _Пожалуйста_ , — умоляюще проговорил он. — Родители меня уже выгнали! У тетки рак, она не выдержит, если у нее из-за меня будут проблемы!  
Джимми нахмурился. Он выпустил руку Джесси и помахал пальцем перед его носом:  
— Еще раз вернешься сюда… Ты понял?...  
Джесси с энтузиазмом закивал:  
— Конечно. Точно. Да!  
— Джимми, не слушай этого мелкого засранца! — сердито сказал Чак.  
— Вали отсюда, — заявил Джимми. Он схватил Джесси за толстовку и толкнул его к дороге, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как тот сперва чуть не упал, а затем припустил во весь дух. — Давай-давай, беги! Проваливай!  
Джесси не слышал. Он несся через улицу обратно домой. Про друзей он и думать забыл.

 

— Ну что, доволен? — спросил Чак. Он передернулся, когда Джимми прошел мимо, направляясь в темную прохладную тишину их дома. — Думаешь, он и правда что-нибудь понял?  
— Он просто ребенок, — сказал Джими. — И не причинит тебе вреда.  
— Уже причинил.  
— А ты его поранил. Я бы не удивился, если бы у его родителей возникли претензии.  
— И пусть, — сказал Чак, и на миг в его голосе Джимми уловил отзвук старого предвкушения. — Мы бы слупили с них все, что можно.  
— За пацана-то?  
— За это _исчадие ада_ , которое выглядит, как пацан.  
— Ты тоже был ребенком и поступал по-идиотски.  
— Не поступал, — возразил Чак. — И ты это знаешь. В наше время нужно было учиться ответственности. Отпустить этого пацана сейчас… Он не научится думать о последствиях. И потом, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть, как этот мелкий преступник вырастет в рецидивиста.  
Чак нахмурился.  
— Черного кобеля не отмоешь добела… Не смотри на меня так, ты знаешь, что я не о тебе говорил.  
Он вздохнул.  
— Ну ладно, — он ткнул газетой в брата. — Никто не пострадал, верно?  
Чак развернул газету. Некоторое время он молчал, потом вдруг заговорил вновь.  
— А каково его родителям, а? — пробормотал он.  
Джимми рухнул в кресло и надолго остановил взгляд на Чаке.  
— Да, — мягко сказал он. — Никто не пострадал.


End file.
